Demigods and Hamilton
by DuaghterofStorys
Summary: Welcome to the story of the ages. Here our heroes will watch the #1 hit play Hamilton with Hamilton and others. Later in the series, they will read the books of our heroes. Our heroes include, 4 from Brooklyn house, CHB and CJ and Floor 19 Samirah, Blitzen, and Hearth. Sit back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show. Mostly canon pairings. Two OCs included. One fanon pairing: Leo/OC
1. Demi-Introductions

A little known fact about Leo was that he was actually very logistical. That was why he liked machines so much. Because it made no sense to help to make sense of the world. Another little-known fact that you actually liked coffee and coffee actually counteract it is ADHD. That was why, when they found themselves put a strange room with 4 kids dressed in linen, the rest of the seven Reina Will Nico and the Norse demigods of floor 19, Blitz and Hearthstone he was really pissed off. Annabeth is looking around trying to assess the situation that was from the outside with a group of people dressed in what he knew was 18th-century clothing. Jason was trying to reassure Piper everything would be okay and Percy was crying slightly because he was in the middle of eating pancakes, blue pancakes. Ever since Percy had introduced them to blue pancake pancakes and the rest of his mom's food his mom and the rest of the blue food.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked the girl who looked like Annabeth if she took karate and dyed a blue streak on her hair. She had a distinctly British accent.

"If we did, we would tell you Sadie." said a boy who just radiated death magic. Suddenly, Leo stopped. How did he know that? Well, it didn't matter now.

"I was taking care of Shelby when this happened. You know what she ́s like Walt."

On the other side, the two kids were talking. They were also holding hands. Calypso was trying to gain his attention. Finally, he just drank some coffee and walked around everyone stared at him until he pulled a note off the screen they hadn't even noticed before.

"It says: 'Welcome friends. As many of you know each other not, please introduce yourselves and godly association, if any. Those who are confused please leave all questions till the end of the show. Also, all can and will be revealed in due time. If you can hurry with introductions at least. CHB/CJ, you go first. Then floor 19, then nome 21, and finally our special guests. Oh! One more thing. Please don't say any titles as that will be all the spoilers. Just say your name and godly association. Don't even say your relationship status.' I will go first. Hi. My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus."

"Do you mean the greek god of the forge?"

"Yeah. The Greek, Roman, and Norse gods exist."

"And the Egyptians." said an African American boy with all linen.

"Hi! My name is Addie. I'm a strange person with the ability to become whoever I want. So I could technically am a demigod, magician, and person from floor 19. I have one disguise or look for each group. I'm going to be Addie, daughter of Nyx for now. I'll let you know if I decide to change"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona."

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Magnus Chase, son of Frey."

"Are you-" asked a boy with two people, most likely his parents, next to him.

"Cousins."

"Oh," he responded.

"Alex Fierro, child of Loki." when everyone looked at her she clarified. "I'm gender fluid. Today I'm feminine. Tomorrow I might be male so don't assume. Please ask."

"Okay."

"Samirah 'Sam' al-Abbas daughter of Loki."

"Mallory Keen, daughter of Frigg."

"Halfborn Gunderson."

"Not a demigod?" said a young girl.

"No. I was a Viking until I died."

"Oh," she said

"Thomas Jefferson Jr. or TJ. Son of Tyr."

"Blitz, dwarf. This is Hearth, an elf. I'll speak for him since he technically can't talk or hear."

"Sadie Kane, a follower of Isis."

"I thought that wasn't allowed." said a man with ideas running around from the look on his face.

Sadie looked at him weirdly. "We made it legal."

"Carter, a follower of Horus."

"Walt, a follower of Anubis." he gave a small smirk as though this was funny for him.

"Zia. I follow Lord Ra."

The group looked at the people who hadn't spoken yet. They looked at each other and finally, the guy with ideas spoke up.

"Alexander Hamilton, an illegal follower of Thoth."

"But you're dead," said Annabeth. "And have been for over 200 years."

"I didn't know you were Egyptian," said Carter.

"Not well known, after all, I did break the law in many ways, which include, hosting and following a god.

"Last time I checked I am very much alive."

"What year is it for you," said Leo apprehensively.

"1790."

Annabeth gasped. "No. It's 2019"

Le's all pretend we understand until someone explains it. I'm George Washington, son of Athena."

"Angelica. As far as I know, I have no godly association." suddenly a symbol appeared above three girl's heads. "I stand corrected."

"Hey sisters," said Piper. "Your kids of Aphrodite."

The girls smiled and whooped slightly.

"Lemme restart. Angelica Schuyler Church, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Elizabeth 'Eliza' Hamilton, ex-schylur. Daughter of Aphrodite"

"Margret 'Peggy' Schuyler daughter of Aphrodite."

"Aaron Burr."

Addie burst out with a cry of "Sir." and broke down laughing. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Son of Hades according to this symbol."

"How did you know what it meant?"

"It's a skull."

"Any way. I'm Hercules Mulligan."

"Did you know the actual original Hercules is kind of a jerk?"

"No. And according to the sign above my head, I am a demigod."

"Son of Mars," said Frank.

"Martha Washington, daughter of Frigg."

Mallory and George Washington looked at her in shock.

"Thomas Jefferson, son of Athena."

"Theodosia Bartow Prevost, an illegal follower of Hathor."

"James Madison, an illegal follower of Horus

"Theodosia Burr. Granddaughter of Hades."

"We call that a legacy."

"Philip Hamilton. Legacy of Aphrodite."

That was when a voice boomed from the speakers.

"Let's get this party started!"


	2. Alexander Hamilton!

"My name," said the voice. "Is Dr. Roselyn Blacklust. I am an inventor. I am also the first person to invent a transdimensional portal opener. One of my favorite hobbies is reading and watching Hamilton, the #1 hit play. I decided to bring my favorite people from each one here. This is a pocket dimension. First, we will be watching the play. Then we will read one of the PJO or HOO books. Then, a MCatGoA, most likely the Sword of Summer, and finally, we will read one of Kane Chronicles note that the play is not from your time but the new movie of the play Hamilton. This is because I am from the year 2160. There are multiple new series by Rick Riordan. My favorite is about the family of Percabeth in the future. The film is basically someone who filmed the play, Hamilton. Anyway, enjoy the show."

Before the show began, playbills appeared in people's hands. And as they read through the list of actors, people complained about the actors and who they were doubled with. Then, the show began.

**BURR: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore **

"Kicking off with the insults are we?" joked Hamilton. Then everyone realized that there was one person who was singing the song under her breath. Addie.

"Um. Addie. We paused. Might wanna listen." said Leo.

"Sorry. I just love this play. I love it so much. It's my favorite!"

**and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar? **

"Thanks, Thoth," yelled Hamilton.

**LAURENS: The ten-dollar founding father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter. **

"Day-umn. That is amazing," said Annabeth.

**JEFFERSON: And every day while slaves**

Hazel, T.J. and Laurens hissed angrily.

**were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter. **

"Pretty sure that's illegal," said Jefferson.

"It is. But he doesn't do it anymore."

"Who?"

"My brother."

**MADISON: Then a hurricane came,**

"DAD!" roared Percy.

**and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain, put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain. **

**BURR Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man"**

"Yes, you are."

"Hey!"

**took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world is gonna know your name. What's your name, man?" **

"Alexander…" Addie glared at him and he shut up.

**HAMILTON: Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait... **

"I'm glad we did." joked Magnus.

**ELIZA: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden, two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half-dead sittin in their own sick, the scent thick, **

Alex shuddered and Eliza patted him on the shoulder.

**COMPANY: And Alex got better but his mother went quick. **

**WASHINGTON Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying, **

"Having a voice in your head is normally a sign you are crazy," said Aaron.

"Oh shut up."

**WASHINGTON: "You gotta fend for yourself." **

**COMPANY: "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself." **

**WASHINGTON: he started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf. **

"So I take it you're not dyslexic, or the letters don't spell words. Only Greek/Roman Demigods have it because our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek/Latin," said Annabeth.

"Have you ever listened to Hamilton?" asked Addie. "There is a whole song that basically states he writes all the time. It is impossible for him to be dyslexic!"

"She is right. While I am dyslexic," said Eliza. "Angelica, Alex and maybe Aaron aren't."

"She's right, We aren't," said Aaron.

**BURR: There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution, started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford scammin' for every book**

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes."

**he can get his hands on, plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land, In New York, you can be a new man. **

"And I was."

"Hey, guys." Said Addie. "I found this thing that says HOO characters as Hamilton Lyrics. Do you want me to tell you them?"

"How about after that person's lines?"

"Okay. Leo's is: Inside he was longing for something to be a part of. Apollo/Lester's is: in New York, you can be a new man. Done so far."

**COMPANY: In New York you can be a new man— In New York you can be a new man— **

**HAMILTON: Just you wait! Just you wait! **

**COMPANY: In New York you can be a new man— **

**WOMEN: In New York— **

**MEN New York:— HAMILTON: Just you wait! **

**COMPANY: Alexander Hamilton We are waiting in the wings for you You could never back down, you never learned to take your time! **

"No he didn't," said Carter. They turned and saw he was taking notes.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton When America sings for you. Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh. **

"It really wasn't," said George Washington.

**BURR: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant, comin' up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him **

"Oh yeah," scoffed Martha. "Forgot him so much their's a play on him."

"Actually, it's true," said Addie. "Until this play came out, only historians really knew who he was. And then Lin Manuel Miranda read this book on him and was all 'Wow! Has someone already written a play on him? His life is like the definition of hip-hop.' And then there wasn't. SO he wrote the play and now everyone knows who he is."

**MEN Just you wait **

**COMPANY: Just you wait **

**MULLIGAN/JAMES+LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON: We fought with him. **

"Is that a play on words?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah," said Addie. "See, Mulligan and Lafayette fought _with_ him in the war, but James and Jefferson fought him politically."

"Oh."

**LAURENS/PHILIP: Me? I died for him.**

"Same concept, except with Laurens and Philip."

Hamilton looked at his son, worried.

**WASHINGTON Me? I trusted him. **

"Still do."

**ELIZA/ANGELICA/MARIA: Me? I loved him. **

"Dang, who's the third?" asked Leo. "Hmm. Oh!"

"Figured it out?"

"Yup."

**BURR: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him. **

"What!? I would never! I may not always agree with him, but I would never kill him!"

"It's all explained in Your Obedient Servant."

**COMPANY: There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait! **

**BURR: What's your name, man? **

**COMPANY: Alexander Hamilton! **

"Can you explain some things?" asked James

"That depends entirely on what you have to ask."

"Oh. What if it was something like why I would shoot Hamilton?" asked Aaron.

"No."


End file.
